Modern vehicles are mainly categorized into several types, including vehicles using conventional piston engines as power source, and electromotor driven vehicles that are pure electric powered and of plug-in type, which using storage batteries for storing energy. Hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) is a new type of vehicle that has two power systems including a conventional piston engine and an electromotor. Existing HEVs generally adopt mechanical hybrid power structures and have two complete power systems including clutches, gearboxes, differential mechanisms and the like, these structures are complex and energy of batteries thereof is so small so as can only serve for driving assistance and braking energy recovery. In contrast, a series type HEV, i.e. an extended range electric vehicle, is driven directly by a motor, structure of which is simple and its batteries are operating in a state of not been fully charged and at excellent voltage platform, this guarantees service life of the batteries. It can also run in a pure electric mode thanks to large battery capacity. Engine thereof is always working in an optimum status with low emission and high efficiency. It also provided with an external charging mode in order to be charged using inexpensive off-peak electricity at night. Generally, existing extended range electric vehicles each uses a piston engine as a charger, and there is a huge difference between thermal efficiency of the piston engine and that of a combustion gas turbine. If using a traditional piston type internal combustion engine as power source, there would be a huge engine structure volume, so that reducing overall efficiency of the power systems in the extended range electric vehicle. Therefore, using a combustion gas turbine to generate electricity for the extended range electric vehicle has a broad application prospect.
Like an ordinary saloon car, in the existing hybrid electric vehicle, the engine is generally placed in the front, that is, the engine is placed at a location in front of a front axle 15. However, due to limitations in characteristics of the piston engine itself, an output shaft of the engine may usually longitudinally arranged, and as a result, it is not easy to achieve a balance of load weight between front and rear wheels as well as left and right wheels, with large moment of inertia and poor controllability.
For a pure electric powered vehicle, middle part of its frames can be used for arranging and installing a battery pack thereto, such that a larger installation space may be acquired to obtain a larger battery capacity. However, for a front-engine extended range electric vehicle, the arranging space of its battery pack is much smaller than that of the pure electric powered vehicle, because of the problems derived from the requirement of balance between front and rear wheels in the case that the engine is placed in the front.